Veronica de Sade
Veronica de Sade (ヴェロニカ・ド・サド, Vu~eronika do Sado) is a Vampire of the Crimson Moon from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Veronica is the second eldest child of Count de Sade, and acts as a Beastia - or an enforcer to Queen Faustina - a result of her ability to alter World Formulae to produce ice. During her tenure as Beastia, Veronica entered an intimate relationship with fellow Beastia, Marquis Machina, and, at the request of Faustina, helped to destroy her body in an attempt to treat her Malnomen. While attending a bal masque hosted by Machina, Veronica met Vanitas, who she attempted to destroy by rallying a human hunt, though she was ultimately thwarted by the combined efforts of Noé Archiviste and August Ruthven. Description Appearance In her debut, Veronica dons a black fox mask decorated with flower petals and a wicked grin, tied in place with a thin rope in a bow adorned with a flower, in order to disguise her face. Meanwhile, Veronica's long white hair has been squared at the sides to outline her face, while most of her hair drapes down her back; save for two strands on either side of her head, which she drapes over her shoulders. Veronica's outfit appears to be a layered kimono that drapes around her chest, leaving her shoulders bare, and tied together with a large bow made from two ribbons in the middle; one being black with a white vine pattern ending in short tassels at the bottom, while the other is simply while and also ends in short tassels. trickster spirit commonly appearing as a nine-tailed fox. The fabric of the kimono's sleeves from the elbow to the wrist drapes down to the floor and appears to depict a shaded pattern of reeds and clouds. This pattern also reappears lower down on the kimono, albeit without the reeds. Additionally, a length of black velvet-like fabric drapes down the front of the kimono, reaching down toward its base, which appears to have been made from the same fabric. Furthermore, at the back of the kimono, Veronica also wears nine short fur tails. To complete her outfit, Veronica also wears a black choker and possesses a hand-fan bearing fabric that is woven tightly together. Personality Veronica appears to have an extreme misandry, hating men in a general sense and often speaking of them in disgust. Even more, Veronica also appears to hate humans, having found the fact that Vanitas was a male and a human utterly detestable. In terms of personality, Veronica seems to have a particular liking toward torture, which is evident by the collar Dominique had obtained from her and the iron maiden and wheel of death present among numerous other torture devices in the De Sade booth at the Machina estate. This, alongside her intent to kill without a second thought, suggests that Veronica is a rather cold and malicious individual. Plot Bal Masqué Arc Having attended Marquis Machina's Bal Masqué, Veronica de Sade suddenly hears the party turn into an uproar as the Vampires in attendance demand the head of Vanitas. The crowd then falls silent as Veronica pushes her way through the crowd, explaining that she was wondering what all the fuss was about, questioning what a human was doing in Altus - and not only a human, but a man - with Veronica claiming that the stench of a human is so strong that her nose may just drop off. Veronica then calls upon Marquis Machina - the host of the Bal Masqué - demanding that he dispose of Vanitas. When Machina objects, being fascinated by Vanitas and wanting to study him further, Veronica takes it upon herself to dispose of him and readies herself for the attack. Unexpectedly, a sword flies through the air and cuts through the cord holding up the chandelier, sending it and Vanitas plummeting to the ground. However, upon impact the Vampires find that Vanitas has disappeared. Veronica asks Machina about what she'd just seen, with Machina confirming that someone had snatched Vanitas away in the blink of an eye. Intrigued, Veronica rallies the Vampires together, noting that Vanitas is still lurking somewhere and initializing a human hunt in order to make like their predecessors and destroy the human that would otherwise do them harm; much to Marquis Machina's chagrin. As Veronica organizes the hunting party, a vile and eerie arrangement of music begins to resound throughout the ballroom, making many of the Vampires in attendance fall ill within moments of hearing the melody. Just then, all the unwell Vampires become violent and begin attacking the other Vampires in attendance, revealing themselves to be Curse-Bearers, much to Veronica's surprise. In the meantime, Veronica and Marquis Machina leave the scene - with Veronica asking if the Curse-Bearers' voices had something to do with this, while Machina reviews how troublesome the situation has become. Veronica later comes across Dominique fighting alongside Vanitas and Noé Archiviste. Upon noticing Veronica, Dominique hurries the two along to save the final Curse-Bearer before Veronica can intervene. Veronica then confronts her younger sister, asking what she was doing with "the human male", earning a casual greeting from Dominique. Some time after, Veronica sparring with Dominique and incapacitated her, binding and hanged Dominique on the ceiling. Then, Veronica searching found Noe and Vanitas. Pleased to have them in her sights, Veronica attacks Noé and Vanitas with her power to conjure and control ice. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Speed, Strength and Endurance. * Cryokinesis - Veronica possesses the ability to alter formulae slightly, allowing her to conjure and control ice, which she is shown shaping into spiked pillars, as well as levitating blocks of ice, and freezing individuals. * Eyes - Veronica's eyes allow her to see using means other than her eyes, as shown when she attacks Vanitas with impressive accuracy despite having her vision obscured behind her kitsune mask. Relationships Dominique de Sade Veronica does not have a high opinion of Dominique's tendency to spend time with commoners, let alone Vanitas, a "human male" whom she tried to stop Veronica from attacking. She refuses to listen to her sister's pleas and instead attacks with more force, showing how her hatred for humans outweighs any care she has for her sister. Vanitas Being a human, and a man no less, Veronica detests Vanitas and attacks him for intruding in the Bal Masqué. To eliminate him, she orders a human hunt. Vanitas holds a similar scorn for Veronica and taunts her. Lord Ruthven Coming Soon! Marquis Machina Coming Soon! Gallery 8 - Veronica.jpg|Veronica reveals herself in Bal Masque Revisi-mangaVan-Veron power.png|Veronica prepares to kill Vanitas MangaVan8-Veron memancing perhatian.png|Veronica rallies the Vampires for a human hunt. MangaVan10 - Veron dan Domi.png|Veronica confronts Dominique about her involvment with Vanitas. MangaVan11 - Domi Noe Vanitas.png|Veronica found Noe and Vanitas MangaVan11 - serangan Domi.png|Veronica attacks Noe and Vanitas with her power MangaVan11 - siluet Veron.png|Veronica's eyes power MangaVan11 - Veron Vanitas.png|Veronica attacks Vanitas MangaVan11 - cold Veron.png|Veronica's plan towards Vanitas MangaVan11 - Veron Lord Ruthven Noe.png|Lord Ruthven suddenly appears behind Veronica and shatters her mask MangaVan11 - wajah Veron.png|Veronica's faces reveals MangaVan11 - displeased Veron.png|Displeased Veronica with Lord Ruthven mangaVan11 - Veron menggeram.png Quotes Appearances *Memorie 7: Night Of Sneering Masks *Memoire 8: Sinking In A Pool Of Blood *Memoire 10: Uncertainty *Memoire 11: Point of Departure *Memoire 11: Pause* *Memoire 12: Glissando *Memoire 15: Those Who Hunt Crimson* *Memoire 15.5: A Dream Of The Sound Of Rain }} Trivia * Veronica's name means "victory bringer" in Greek and Latin, influenced by Latin word "vera icon" which also mean "true icon". Her name is also a variant to the another name of "Bernice". ** Her families last name, "de Sade" could be a reference to Marquis de Sade, an infamous French author known to write violent novels. In fact, the word "sadism" comes from him. * In her first appearance, Veronica dons an outfit inspired by Japanese culture through her kimono and hand-fan, however, more specifically her outfit is inspired by the kitsune - a Japanese trickster spirit often appearing as a nine-tailed fox - as evidenced by her mask and nine tails that complete her look. * Veronica bears significant resemblances with The Intention of the Abyss from Jun Mochizuki's previous work, Pandora Hearts. And her relationship with her sister, Domi, suggests a similar relationship to that previously displayed between the Intention and her own sister, Alice. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Vampires Category:The De Sade Family Category:Beastia Category:Alive